Studies show that approximately 80% of all adults will experience some type of low back pain during their lives. As many as 50% of working Americans are effected with back problems each year. Treatment for back pain is one of the most expensive medical problems in America. The total cost attributed to the treatment of back disorders is at least fifty billion dollars per year.
It has been shown that the most effective means of back injury and back pain prevention is a regular course of exercise. While there are numerous back exercising machines and fitness centers with physical therapists and fitness experts, these alternatives are generally expense prohibited to the average individual suffering from back pain. Even these back exercising means are often inadequate to treat back problems. They especially fail to address the strengthening of back muscles in order to avoid such problems.